First Sex toward First Love
by tmarionlie
Summary: Kyungsoo bukan pelacur, tapi terpaksa menjual tubuhnya pada pria hidung belang demi biaya operasi ibunya yang sakit keras. Tak diduganya sama sekali jika ternyata pria yang direkomendasikan Baekhyun malah jatuh cinta padanya. [KaiSoo]


**FIRST SEX TOWARD FIRST LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo**

**Other : Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance / Yadong**

**Rate : M / Lemon ( Explisit Sex Scene ) / NC 21**

**Length : Shorfict ( 1744 Words )**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**-First Sex-**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Apa kau serius?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi, dan Kyungsoo tampak ragu.

"Kau ragu...lebih baik jangan" kata Baekhyun.

"Kapi aku butuh uang Baek" sergah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berpikir.

"Kau bisa bekerja"

"Aku butuh cepat...kalau tidak Ibuku akan mati" kata Kyungsoo

.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya.

"Baiklah...kau ikuti aku"

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Baekhyun kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Baekhyun sempat menatap iba pada Kyungsoo sekali lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau harus memberikan servis terbaik untuk klien-mu nanti...aku akan mencontohkannya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun membuka celana Kyungsoo sekaligus celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun selagi sibuk dengan celana Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja"

"Bagus! Berarti kau hanya perlu belajar tentang bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan sesama pria"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Baekhyun menatap penis Kyungsoo sekilas lalu terkikik aneh.

"Punyamu lumayan imut"

"Diamlah" kata Kyungsoo kesal.

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu menggenggam penis Kyungsoo, memijatnya perlahan.

"Ini namanya _Hand_ _job_...kau harus melakukan ini nanti untuk memuaskan klien-mu"

Kyungsoo meringis. Penisnya terasa geli.

"Nikmat?" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah, ini buruk...kau cepat sekali terangsang" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap gerakan tangan Baekhyun pada penisnya.

"Kau bisa melakukan _blow_ _job_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Akan kucontohkan"

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeram frustasi ketika Baekhyun mengulum miliknya dengan semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~First Sex~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berdiri canggung dihadapan pemuda eksotis yang sedang mengobrol ditelepon itu. Baekhyun melemparnya pada orang ini. Menurut Baekhyun pria tampan ini adalah yang paling lembut dari semua klien-klien yang pernah diservis oleh Baekhyun.

Pria eksotis itu sudah selesai mengobrol, dan kini sedang menatapi dirinya dengan _intens_. Kyungsoo semakin canggung.

"Baekhyun yang menyuruhmu datang menggantikannya?" tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kemana dia?"

"Dia sibuk" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan yang lain?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta"

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau masih _virgin_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Pria itu tertawa.

"WoW! Sepertinya aku sangat beruntung" katanya jujur.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Kemarilah..." panggil pria itu, menepuk pahanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja kelantai dan berjalan kearah pria itu, langsung duduk diatas paha pria asing itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo"

"Kau manis Kyungsoo"

"Terima kasih Jongin"

"Kau sudah tau namaku...itu bagus" kata pria itu, lalu mengelus penis Kyungsoo dari luar celana.

"Buka celanamu, aku ingin melihatnya" titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka kancing celananya dengan cepat, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya, menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

"Ah, sangat imut. Baiklah, ayo kita pindah tempat" kata Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~First Sex~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Jongin berhenti tepat didepan sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menurut saja kemanapun Jongin membawanya. Demi uang.

Kyungsoo menatap kamar hotel yang luas itu, sangat mewah.

_~Tempat yang bagus untuk bercinta~_ pikir Kyungsoo.

"Karena ini yang pertama bagimu, kurasa kau tak akan bisa bertingkah seliar Baekhyun"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap datar pada Jongin.

"Aku akan menuntunmu" kata Jongin lagi.

"Baekhyun mengajarkan sedikit padaku" kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mendorong Jongin sampai terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Wow...kau lumayan" kata Jongin, lalu terkekeh.

Kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan Jongin, tapi Jongin menahan tangannya ketika hendak melepaskan celana kantoran pria tampan itu.

"Buka bajumu Kyungsoo, seluruhnya" titah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menurut. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali berdiri, lalu melepaskan seragam sekolahnya satu-persatu sampai dia telanjang.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat tubuh mungil yang putih mulus itu.

"Kau sangat indah..." puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, dan kembali berlutut dihadapan selangkangan Jongin. Dengan cekatan tangannya membuka kancing celana Jongin dan melepaskan seluruhnya, sedangkan Jongin sibuk melepaskan kemejanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertegun saat membuka celana dalam Jongin, sampai-sampai gerakan tangannya berhenti sejenak. Dihadapannya sudah terpampang jelas penis besar berotot milik Jongin yang sudah mengacung tegak, minta dipuaskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, lalu menurunkan celana dalam Jongin sampai terlepas.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Kyungsoo meraih penis Jongin dan memijatnya pelan. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Ahhhh...bagus Kyungsoo, lakukan seperti itu, kau pintar..."

Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tangannya hingga penis Jongin terasa semakin keras dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau...ahhh...pernahhhh...berciuman? Ughhhh" tanya Jongin susah payah.

"Pernah" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari penisnya, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu dan menjatuhkannya hingga telentang diatas ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin sudah menindih tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekali.

"Ayo kita mulai dengan berciuman sayang..." bisik Jongin.

Entah kenapa, tapi darah Kyungsoo langsung berdesir saat mendengar panggilan mesra itu untuknya.

Bibir mereka menempel, lalu saling melumat lembut. Kyungsoo tau Jongin sudah sangat bernafsu, tapi pria itu tak melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun benar, Jongin memang lembut, dan Kyungsoo merasa kacau. Jongin sama sekali tak memperlakukannya seperti pelacur murahan. Jongin lumayan sopan.

Tangan Kyungsoo memeluk erat punggung Jongin selagi mereka berciuman _intens_. Penis mereka saling bergesekan, menghantarkan hawa panas ketubuh masing-masing.

Ciuman Jongin berpindah keleher Kyungsoo, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Kyungsoo untuk mendesah. Jari-jarinya yang mungil meremas-remas lembut rambut _brunette_ milik Jongin, dengan mata bulat yang terpejam, dan bibir yang terbuka _sexy_.

"Jonginhhhh..."

"Ya...mendesah terus sayang...desahkan namaku..."

Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya, menggelitik _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang sebelah kanan, sedang yang kiri dipilinnya lembut menggunakan jari. Kyungsoo menggelinjang geli.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bergetar karena aliran darah terasa mengalir begitu cepat dibawah kulitnya yang putih mulus, sementara lidah Jongin terus-menerus membelai putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Bibir penuh Jongin berpindah. Sekarang bibir itu sudah merayap turun keperut Kyungsoo yang mengejang. Kecupan-kecupan lembut disematkan Jongin pada perut datar itu, lalu lidahnya bermain-main disekitar pusar Kyungsoo sampai basah.

"Hhhh"

Kyungsoo mendesah halus, dan bibir Jongin merambat semakin dalam...semakin kebawah...lalu...

"Ngghhh" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi.

Bibir Jongin mengecupi batang penisnya, membasahinya dengan lidahnya yang menari gemulai lalu menyedot penis si mungil itu dengan bergairah. Kyungsoo menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua siku dan melihat kebawah. Mata Jongin terpejam, dan mulutnya masih melahap penis Kyungsoo dengan nikmatnya.

"Ahhh...Jonginhhh...rasanya...ughhh..."

Kyungsoo lemas. Kepalanya kembali terjatuh kebantal dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata bulatnya, menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sambil menggeliat-geliat _sexy_. Liukan tubuhnya sangat indah, seperti seekor ular yang menarik perhatian mangsanya, membuat Jongin gemas dan semakin menyedot kuat-kuat pada benda mungil berotot yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Ugghhhh...hhhhh"

Kyungsoo klimaks setelah perutnya mengejang hebat. Mata bulatnya terbuka dan pandangannya berkabut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan sebelum sempat matanya melihat objek sekeliling dengan jelas si tampan Kim Jongin sudah menekan_ heart shaped lips _miliknya dalam-dalam.

Lidah mereka saling membelai nikmat disertai desahan-desahan tertahan yang berasal dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali membelalak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Sesuatu itu terasa sangat keras, menekan-nekan lubangnya perlahan. Peluh Kyungsoo menetes jatuh dari sela-sela rambutnya, mengalir turun ke pelipis. Dengan ringisan kesakitan Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya hingga mau tak mau ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Sakit Jongin..." Kyungsoo merintih.

Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Sabar sayang, sakitnya cuma sebentar..." kata Jongin menenangkan.

Kecupan sayang disematkan Jongin pada kening Kyungsoo dan pinggulnya menekan semakin dalam dengan gerakan teramat hati-hati. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat penis berotot itu melesak masuk dan tenggelam sempurna pada lubangnya. Otot-otot rektum Kyungsoo mengkerut dan menjepit batang penis Jongin dengan kuat sampai Jongin frustasi dan meremas sprei yang tak berdosa.

Jongin menetralkan tarikan nafasnya yang berantakan sejenak, lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo yang juga menatap sayu kedalam matanya.

Deg!

Jantung Jongin berdetak kacau. Mata Kyungsoo menghipnotisnya. Jongin merasa aneh. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Jongin mengarahkan dua jarinya ke pipi Kyungsoo, mengelus lembut disana membuat pria yang berada dibawahnya tercekat.

Jongin menarik nafas kuat dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menumpukan telapak tangannya pada ranjang dan mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Matanya fokus menatap ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa semakin kacau.

Kyungsoo juga sama. Setiap hentakan pinggul Jongin membuatnya merasa frustasi. Tanpa disadarinya pinggulnya ikut bergerak-gerak dan menambah kesan _sexy_ dirinya dalam pandangan Jongin. Jongin semakin menggila.

Perlahan tetapi pasti Jongin bergerak semakin cepat tapi tetap teratur. Kyungsoo malah melebarkan kakinya selebar yang dia bisa. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak hebat hingga Kyungsoo harus berpegangan pada sprei kuat-kuat.

"Akh...akh"

Jongin menggeram keras saat merasa penisnya semakin sesak. Perutnya terasa sangat geli dan Jongin bergerak semakin liar tapi entah kenapa tetap saja terkesan lembut.

"Akhh...Kyungsoo…ahhhhh..."

"Jonginhhh...hhhh..."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka. Desahan kenikmatan Jongin beradu dengan desahannya.

Kini keduanya terengah-engah. _Sex_ mereka berlangsung sangat hebat. Jongin benar-benar puas. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak menguasai teknik-teknik bercinta seperti Baekhyun, tapi Jongin merasa sangat terpesona akan sosok Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Jongin terperosok kedalam lubang semu yang bernama cinta, dan didalamnya hanya ada Kyungsoo saja. Jongin belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang sebelumnya. Karena itu dia merasa takjub pada perasaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo memperdaya hatinya begitu cepat, hanya dengan tatapan polos seperti balita yang berasal dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

Aktivitas melelahkan itupun berakhir 'sementara'.

Yeah, sementara karena sejujurnya Jongin masih ingin mengulang _moment_ dimana mereka saling mendesah nikmat saat bercinta seperti tadi.

Keduanya kini hanya diam, dengan posisi tubuh yang sama-sama telentang dan mata yang sama-sama menatap kosong kearah langit-langit.

"Aku belum puas…aku ingin _sex_ kedua Kyungsoo" kata Jongin terus terang.

"Tentu saja, asal bayarannya setimpal"

Jongin terdiam dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu harus memilih profesi sebagai pelacur seperti ini?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku bukan pelacur" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah pada julukan tak terhormat itu.

Jongin menatap bingung.

Kyungsoo ikut memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Aku bukan pelacur Jongin...dan aku tak ingin menjadi pelacur"

"Lalu kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Aku butuh uang...Ibuku kritis dan harus segera dioperasi, karena itu aku memohon pada Baekhyun agar memberikan salah satu pelanggannya untukku. Aku hanya akan mencari beberapa pria dan setelah uangnya cukup aku akan langsung berhenti" kata Kyungsoo berterus terang.

Jongin tercekat.

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Sangat banyak, dan aku harus bergerak cepat mengumpulkannya. Apa kau memiliki teman lain yang membutuhkan seorang pemuas nafsu?" tanya Kyungsoo, berharap.

Jongin terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan tak rela saat mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin hanya diam, sampai waktu yang sangat lama. Jongin berpikir.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bersetubuh dengan _namja_ lain, cukup lakukan itu denganku saja...aku akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan ibumu sampai beliau sembuh"

Kyungsoo merasa bersemangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pelanggan tetapku? Aku pasti akan memberikan _sex_ yang hebat padamu sebanyak yang kau mau, aku akan belajar lebih banyak pada Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo, terlalu bersemangat karena tawaran menggiurkan Jongin barusan.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan pelanggan, bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo bangkit untuk duduk, dan menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Jongin tersenyum, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Menikahlah denganku, jadilah milikku...Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Pria manis itu merasa otaknya kosong tiba-tiba, dan sebelum dia tersadar Jongin sudah kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang, menindih dan mencumbui dirinya lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali bergumul seperti sepasang ular tanpa jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tanpa dijawab-pun, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tak akan menolak syarat yang diajukannya. Bukankah sejak awal Kyungsoo memang tak punya pilihan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Jussaeyo^^**


End file.
